A Sleepover Fit For A Diamond
by Cookie Pop
Summary: After the shy Almandine and the leader Blue Beryl head off on a secret mission, Prasiolite, Kunzite and Purple Turquoise are left to their own devices. Due to the stormy weather, Prasiolite and Kunzite - who would kill each other, if they could - are forced to stay indoors at Purple Turquoise's sleepover.
1. Prologue

"Almandine," Maxixe called, walking out of her room and into the living room. "Can you come with me for a moment?" Almandine, Purple Turquoise, Kunzite, and Prasiolite were playing a game of cards when Beryl, their leader, had come into the room.

"Uhh...okay." Nodded Almandine, getting off the cream coloured couch, and walking into Max's room with her, leaving her cards face down on the couch. She closed the door behind her and sat down on a red, padded chair and watched as Max sat next to her.

"Ugh! Another mission that I won't be able to take part in!" Moaned Pras, rolling her eyes.

"It probably won't be half as good as this game is! Because I'm about to win!" Chimed Turquoise, slamming a card onto the floor. "Snap!" The other two gems stared in amazement.

"How have you won fifteen billion games in a row?!" Cried Prasiolite, throwing her cards down. (Or, in her eyes, up, as she was sitting upside down on one of the two couches.)

"Actually, it was only five games in a row that she has won," Kunzite explained, shaking her head. "We have not been playing for long."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go outside. I can't take any more of this." Prasiolite spoke, falling off the furniture and walking out the front door, leaving Purple Turquoise trailing after her, pleading for just one last game.

Kunzite sighed. She was alone at last, free of the impolite Prasiolite and the unintelligible Turquoise. But it was Almandine that she longed for. A friend who clearly understood her. There was no other gem like her. And if there was, the world would be a whole lot better. This was certain to be a rough night.


	2. A Rough Night

Kunzite relaxed into her chair, and was about to drift off to sleep when, suddenly, the front door burst open in a huge puff of lime green smoke. The room turned pitch black, as the only lights were small candles that had gotten knocked out by the immediate gush of wind.

"What now?" She moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Don't go outside!" Cried Purple Turquoise, who now appeared to be clinging onto Prasiolite's back. "Thunder and lightning out there!" They both were soaked so much that their clothes were stuck to their skin and their hair was in a darker shade, stuck to their backs.

"Thunder and lightning?" Kunzite asked, raising an eyebrow, shaking her head at them.

"Y-yeah, yeah! No! N-n-n-not just that!" Shivered Prasiolite, attempting to remove the little Turquoise that was stuck onto her as well. "R-really, r-really c-cold 'n' w-wet 'n' r-really f-frightening l-lightning!" Both their teeth were chattering away, only proving how cold it was. Thunder and lightning struck the earth once more, sending them both hiding behind the couch that Kunzite was situated on, still holding her cards on her lap.

Just then, the room door opened, with Blue Beryl and Almandine stepping out of it. Almandine was overwhelmed by the wind that rushed through the house and could only watch while Beryl closed the door for them all, letting the warmth return to the room. She found some matches in cardboard boxes, at the end of the room and lit all of the candles back up, one by one.

The boxes were make-shift cupboards in their little make-shift kitchen. The kitchen had only a table, five chairs, cardboard boxes, and a make-shift fridge that wasn't very cold at all.

"Now, as I was going to say, before I was rudely interrupted by an open door, Almandine and I are going on a mission that only we can go on. I need Almandine's power of invisibility to do it, and that is why only we can go," Maxixe spoke, after lighting all of the candles. A chill ran down Kunzite's spine, but as of the cold wind, she had no idea that it had happened. "I know that some of you would have wanted to come with us, but this is an incredible opportunity for you all to get to know each other! Come now, Almandine. Our mission awaits us." Almandine nodded and followed Max onto the warp pad and gave Kunzite a sad glance, before warping away to carry out a mission.

The three gems waved goodbye and both Prasiolite and Kunzite knew that it couldn't get worse than this. Purple Turquoise, on the other hand, had other ideas.


	3. A Problem Dressed As A Solution

"I know the perfect thing to do at this time!" Purple Turquoise exclaimed, racing over to the bookshelves on the wall next to the room door. She searched the shelves until she found a small, green children's book and thrusted it in Prasiolite's face. "Isn't this gonna be fun?!"

"A sleepover?" Prasiolite asked, squinting at the letters on the cover. "I don't think that-"

"It'll be so fun, won't it, Kunzite?" Purple asked, cutting off the end of Prasiolite's sentence.

"Uhh...yes! Yes, of course it will!" Kunzite lied, giggling nervously. A chill ran down her spine. She had the power to sense lies, and the signal was a sudden drop in the temperature, only for her. So lying wasn't a very good idea if she wanted to stay warm all night.

"Yes! Best friend sleepover! Yay!" Cheered Turquoise, throwing her arms into the air, sending the book flying into a cardboard cupboard. "Woops! I'll go get that!"

As Purple Turquoise ran off, Kunzite leaned towards Prasiolite and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Listen, Green Quartz. Neither of us are going to like this, but we must pretend we do. For Purple Turquoise," Whispered Kunzite. "She would be devastated if she found out we didn't enjoy it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I can last a whole night with you. It'll be a breeze! To tolerate, or not to tolerate. That is the question." Prasiolite shrugged. "And it's Prasiolite. Not Green Quartz. That was my old name. I don't use that anymore."

"If you say so." Kunzite said, shaking her head.

"I found it!" Purple Turquoise exclaimed, after a loud clatter was heard. They were presented with Purple, clutching an Oreo-stained book, under a pile of squashed strawberries, broken bananas, chunks of chocolate, and battered up boxes, when Prasiolite and Kunzite turned their heads to see why they had been startled like that.

"Here, let me help you, Purple Turquoise." Kunzite volunteered, getting off the comfortable couch and kneeling down to help up her first true friend. Meanwhile, Prasiolite leapt onto the cream-coloured couch, which was where Kunzite was previously situated, and sprawled out, taking up all three cushions.

"Good, good." Prasiolite yawned, her head dangling from the arm of the couch. "Just get over here and tell us what to do."

"Alrightly!" Turquoise grinned, Kunzite doing the exact opposite whilst she cleaned up the mess that Purple Turquoise had made on her search for the book."I shall be over in a minute, Turquoise. You mustn't wait for me. I'll be fine." Kunzite sighed, trying to repair the damage of the now strawberry red mats.

"Yeah, let's!" Prasiolite nodded, suddenly jumping off the settee and landing in front of Turquoise's pale white face.

"No, we'll wait; I don't want Kunzite to miss out on all the fun!" Purple beamed, only now it was Prasiolite's turn to juxtapose her smile.

Purple Turquoise dragged Prasiolite across the dozens of mats, over to the fireplace, where both couches faced. She plopped the book onto a pink, heart-shaped mat, in front of the blazing fire, and opened it up.

"We've got those!" Turquoise pointed out, her finger pressed against a picture of marshmallows roasting on a fire on the first page. "And we've got a fire too! Kunzite! Grab us some marshymallows!"

"You mean marshmallows?" Kunzite asked, her head turning to face them, away from an organised mess of fruit and chocolate.

"You know what she means!" Prasiolite answered, staring at the page of words and pictures.

Prasiolite was one of the only two gems in the group that knew how to read, but only she and Almandine knew this. She chose not to show this, because it would mean teaching everyone else to do the same, just like how Almandine was still teaching Kunzite.


	4. Storytellers

"Yes, I have them here." Kunzite spoke, grabbing a bag of mini marshmallows from under a box of red and green grapes.

"Just chuck 'em over 'ere." Prasiolite said, sticking out her hand, awaiting the arrival of the packet of soft, squishy, pink and white delightful sweets. But instead of throwing them, Kunzite picked up a handful of custard cream biscuits and walked over to the two, placing the food down in front of them. "Why are you so boring?!"

"I am not boring; I am safe." Kunzite protested, sticking her nose in the air, looking away from Prasiolite, hoping that she wouldn't make the situation worse by breaking Purple Turquoise's dreams of having a sleepover with her two favourite people.

"Ya could at least take a risk once in a while! Have some fun in life!" Prasiolite hissed, remembering about the truce only after she said it, biting her lip, and pulling an angelic face.

"What have you got those biscuits for?" Asked Turquoise, utterly oblivious to the argument going on behind her back.

"Oh...I...thought that we could make some sort of marshmallow sandwich with them." Kunzite explained, maintaining a convincing, happy vibe - and it didn't take a lot to convince Purple at all.

"Oh! Nice!" Beamed Purple Turquoise. "Maybe we could have half as a sandwich and the other half roasted on the fire on sticks?"

"Or maybe we could roast 'em all on the fire and then put 'em in the sandwich thingys?" Prasiolite shrugged, getting a sneer from Kunzite; usually, it was her who would make the best suggestion (in fact, she was about to suggest the same thing).

"Yes! That is a great idea, Prasy!" Gasped Turquoise, throwing her arms around her best friend's lime green neck.

"We should start by finding sticks to roast them on then." Kunzite recommended, trying to counteract Prasiolite's suggestion and make Purple do it with her instead of Green Quartz.

"I'll get the sticky thingys!" Exclaimed Purple Turquoise, dashing over to the kitchen area.

While Turquoise searched for marshmallow roasting sticks, Kunzite leaned towards Prasiolite, who was rubbing her neck, as of Purple's astonishingly strong grip.

"You do not seem to be taking what I said earlier seriously." Kunzite whispered, shaking her head in disapproval.

"You do not seem to either!" Prasiolite growled, mimicking Kunzite's tone.

"Ugh! You disgust me, with your impolite attitude, and your crude sense of fashion!" She hissed.

" My sense of fashion?!" Prasiolite cried. "What about yours?!"Green Quartz gestured towards Kunzite's purple dress, that stuck out on all sides.

"Well, at least I'm not as childish as you and-" Kunzite started, beginning to raise her voice so much that she could be heard from all parts of the room.

"Found some!" Exclaimed Turquoise, chopping off the end of Kunzite's sentence in a sing-song voice. She immediately leapt over to the fire, stuck several marshmallows on each stick and began to roast them over the fire.

"Lovely!" Kunzite said, a smile returning to her pale pink face. "I'll prepare the biscuits!" She stood up, collecting the custard creams as she did, and sat down at the table, removing the cream from custard creams.

"An' I'll..." Prasiolite started, losing the rest of her sentence, and sitting down on a couch, her face had a tint of orange that danced around from the blazing fire. "...watch." She stared at the fire, scowling at it's random movements at random times. She had been forgotten. By her best friend. By her only true friend.

Purple Turquoise lay on her stomach, in front of the fire, roasting a handful of mini marshmallows, that were crammed onto three sticks, making it very claustrophobic for them. Her body was lit shades of orange and red by the dancing flames of the fire and it warmed her from head to toe, forcing a big beam onto her face as white as snow.

It reminded her of cold winter nights spent with Kunzite in the gem war. They would gather in Rose Quartz's secret armoury (she'd shown them this before the war, as Kunzite was her faithful friend and assistant), sitting at a newly built campfire, suggesting battle tactics and making promises that they never kept. There was never anyone else there, of course. Not when they were doing this. Most gems would continue the battle, while others would stop and rest in their own hiding places.

It warmed their hearts that all of the deaths, the pain, the suffering, it had all been worth it. They would not be sitting there now in their cosy, peaceful, quiet earth home if it wasn't for the war. Life had become so much better now that it was all over and the earth was saved.

Prasiolite, on the other hand, was wondering about what the gem war was like, while staring at the burning fire as it scolded the marshmallows. She was one of the first few earth Kindergarten gems to be made, but she was not just a mindless sheep that followed the others around wherever they went, so she had never seen it in person. She had seen holograms of the war displayed from Turquoise or Kunzite or Beryl's gem, which put a clear image into her mind. But poor Prasiolite could only see and hear it. She couldn't feel the cold chill of the snow, falling on her head. She couldn't get the sinking feeling that she was being followed. She couldn't She couldn't smell the sweet, sweet smell of strawberries crushed by the uncaring fleet of Homeworld-sided gems. She could only imagine.

Meanwhile, Kunzite's pale pink fingers were busy separating the two biscuits that sandwiched the cream in custard creams. Her mind wandered too. Flashbacks of Rose flooded her mind. All of these memories were blissful; blissful up until Pearl entered her life. This was only for the start of the war onwards, but she soon went off with Rose, as it was apparent to Beryl that they would not mix well, in missions, training, social activities, or anything at all. Kunzite still missed Rose, but Almandine, Purple Turquoise, the rest of the team and her newly found passion for sculpting were good enough distractions to keep her from sulking in a corner every single second of every single day.

It was these quiet moments that brought them all together. It was more probable that a louder moment was because of an argument, so it was the quiet moments that were the best moments.


	5. Regret

"Aaaaaaall done!" Exclaimed Purple Turquoise, examining the roasted marshmallows, after a long wait, a wait filled to the brim with watching a blazing fire, separating the cream from the biscuits in custard creams, and holding several sticks of marshmallows. Turquoise taste tested one of the tiny pink delights, chewing it's sticky, icky goodness, and approved of it, giving a beam of satisfaction at the sugary treat. "An' it tastes soooo goood!"

"Lemme try!" Green Quartz cried, leaping from the couch and grabbing a stick of marshmallows. She ate them, all one by one, savouring the sweets as they melted in her mouth. "Mmmmmmmm!"

"Oh, please do not eat them all now!" Moaned Kunzite, picking up the pace, now that the inside of the marshmallow sandwiches were ready. "Wait for me!"

"Don't worry, Kunny!" Prasiolite reassured her, shoving another two marshmallows into her mouth, along with dozens of others that hadn't gone down yet, and were still stuck there. "We got enough for five million people!"

"No we have not!" Kunzite protested. "We have only enough for-"

"Don't ya ever heard of hyperbolic lexicon?!" Prasiolite questioned, cutting off the end of Kunzite's sentence.

She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth; she had spilled the truth. The truth about her secretly knowing how to read. Now, she would have to teach Purple Turquoise and Beryl and Kunzite. Even though Kunzite was already being taught, she would probably want to Prasiolite to teach her too, to see how much she knew. She'd start being jealous of Prasiolite as well as Pearl.

"Yes." Kunzite replied after a pause. "Yes, I...I have."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Turquoise, utterly bewildered. She had never heard her friend use such words in front of her before, and found it quite strange that her friend had lied to her, or at least felt like she had felt betrayed. Abandoned. Now she knew how Kunzite felt when Rose announced that she was getting a servant Pearl. That sinking feeling that Kunzite had when she thought that Rose didn't like her anymore, and maybe didn't even pay much attention of her in the first place. 'Did Rose think anything of her at all?' "Oh..." She took a deep breath. "Let's just...Kunzite, have you finished separating the bickies?"

"Um...uh...er..." Kunzite stammered, having never seen Purple act like this. She looked down at her work and confirmed that she had finished, giving a nod to Turquoise.

"Turkey..." Prasiolite murmured under her breath, straining her eyes to find out what was going on in Turquoise's head.

"Good!" Beamed Purple Turquoise, maintaining her bubbly personality once again. "Bring 'em over here, and we'll make the sandwiches!" When she smiled, and put the sticks down, staring with excited eyes into Kunzite's own confused pair, it was as if the strange moment had never happened at all.

"Ah..." Kunzite managed to get out picking up the biscuits. "Yes, Purple Turquoise."

"You can just call me Turquoise. Or Purple. Or Turkey." Laughed Turquoise watching as Kunzite walked over to her, with her hands cupped, and filled with crunchy custard creams. "Just set them down here...and...I'll..."

"Shall I?" Kunzite asked, sitting down cross-legged on the dozens of mats that lay on the concrete floor of the Kindergarten. Purple nodded violently, and Kunzite began to make the marshmallow, custard cream biscuit sandwiches.

"Roasting marshmallows over the fire and making them into marshmallow custard cream sandwiches: check!" Turkey smiled, making a little 'tick' in the air with her finger. As she did this, Prasiolite grabbed a pencil that she had hid on the bookshelf - just in case someone would steal it - and ticked off the picture in the book of marshmallows roasting on an open fire. "What's next?"

"Truth or dare." Prasiolite stated, after turning the page.

"Truth or dare? What is that?" Asked Kunzite.

"Ya take it in turns to either tell a truth or do a dare. You say whether ya want a truth or dare and the other players tell you what to say, or do." Prasiolite explained, after reading the instructions for the game. "That seems fun!"

"Very fun!" Purple Turquoise exclaimed. "So...who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first!" Prasiolite insisted, leaping up onto the couch nearest to the room-door. She clenched her fists, as if ready for battle - which she always was. "Go on! Hit me! I can take on any dare ya throw at me!"

"Hmm..." Purple Turquoise thought, scratching her head with her short, dark purple fingernails. "I dare you to..." She then entered a dream-like trance, enabling her from seeing how her friends did fight.

"Green Quartz, I dare you to wear a pretty, frilly, girly, little dress with lots of pink sequins and sparkly things!" Kunzite growled. She didn't mean for this to come out. She didn't even mean to say anything. But her envy and hatred had gotten the better of her, and the words came out almost completely independently.

"What?" Prasiolite asked, a hint of shock in her voice, as her jumpy fists slowed to a stop.

"I...I...I...told you to dress up in a frilly, pink dress, did I not?" Kunzite stammered, deciding to play along in this 'game' thing.

"Y-yeah...ya..ya did." The green gem said slowly. She jumped off the couch and sat on the carpet, reading the rules of the game thoroughly. "Well, I...I guess I.. _have_ to do it then...if that's the rules..." She sighed, and without a single word, she trudged off to Almandine's room, and returned in a pretty, frilly, girly, little dress with lots of pink sequins and sprinkles of sparkle.


	6. Mistakes

"Well," giggled Purple Turquoise, laughing at the ridiculousness of Prasiolite's outfit, "ya did say any dare, di'n't ya, Pras?" After that, she burst out into fits of laughter, literally rolling on the floor, laughing her gem off.

It was immensely humiliating and uncomfortable of Prasiolite to wear something like that - even if it were just for a few seconds, she would immediately rip it all off as fast as she could. Hearing her very best friend proving the fact that she herself had agreed to wear something as repulsive lay sickening as this. It was exceedingly excruciating to wear the pink dress, for her and any Quartz at all. For starters, pink was far from her forte; lime green was the very best colour in the universe to her. Second of all, it was a dress, clearly something not fit for a gem who relishes and delights in battle - a small one, not as enormous as a full-on war. And even if she did like to wear dresses (or skirts, for that matter), she still wouldn't wear anything as fancy, elegant and extravagant as that. And to know that it was Kunzite who arranged this, and was lightly chuckling at her comical work of art, only fuelled her anger.

"Right!" Screeched Prasiolite, who had had enough of this agonising humiliation, and was already ripping off her dress, the remnants exploding into small, pale green puffs of smoke. "That's my turn over! Now, it's your turn, Kunzite!" The pink gem's eyes widened, realising what she had gotten herself into. She bit her lip, and shuffled backwards, as Prasiolite stomped towards her. "Kunzite Galaxy," said Prasiolite, mocking the gem's annoyingly posh accent,"I dare you to stand outside for a whole minute - 60 seconds - in the cold, wet, thundering hail!"

Kunzite shivered with fear, but definitely not as much as she would soon, when she was out in the rain.

"Ooooooooh!" Tittered Purple, who had watched in awe as the whole thing take place. "This looks exciting!"

"Yes...this does look exciting..." Kunzite sighed, her eyes trained on the door. Soon, it would be open. An icy wind would flood into the room, switching off all the lights. The clearly colourful room would be completely pitch black. It would be like they had all been magically transported outside, into the starless, moonless night.

"Well, go on then. We do not have all day, dear Kunzite!" Prasiolite said, gritting her teeth together. She pushed her into the door, and she stood in front of it for a few seconds, trying to think of a way out of it. Finding no escape route, she gave up, and the door opened shortly, in a small puff of pale pink smoke. The room instantly blackened.

All the candles had been blown out, the fireplace died down. Water poured into the pitch black living room; the rain hadn't stopped yet, and had collected in the giant hole that was seemed to be the team's own outdoor porch. The only other sound, apart from the thundering rain, was the sound of Purple Turquoise's reaction to the sudden darkness - a never-ending, ear-piercing shriek that could be heard for miles around. It may've even shattered glass - if there were any in the room at the time. It wasn't long before it ended though, as she realised that nobody else was screaming, like she was. "Oh, sorry." She giggled, shyly, still laying on the wet, matted floor.

Prasiolite and Kunzite turned their attention back to the door. The Green Quartz warrior gem was getting impatient; she started to gently push Kunzite, who was frozen with fear. She was pushed all the way outside, and her bare feet were then standing on a very soggy landing pad. Her two, short, lilac braids were very wet, and they stuck to her shoulders like glue. Her purple fringe restricted her vision - not that she would want to look at anything right this moment, of course. Her dusky purple dress sagged, and all that could be seen was the resounding, howling hail.

Time stopped for a whole 60 seconds. She counted in her head - there was nothing else to do at all - which was lucky, as Prasiolite was too focused on the dare to even consider counting. Kunzite abruptly turned around and fled into the lounge in one swift movement.

"Do not go out there!" Yelled Kunzite, rushing through the room door, and into her own room.

"Hahaha! We totally got her" Prasiolite laughed. In fact, she had been laughing the whole time, thinking about how horrible it must be for someone that puts their appearance before others to get entirely drenched in deadly hail. "That was good! Well done, Prasiolite, well done! You deserve a cookie!" Obeying her master, she skipped over to the cookie jar that sat on the stone counter at the wall, and shoved two or three chocolate chip cookies into her mouth. She was still laughing while she ate them, though she managed to swallow them without fail.

Meanwhile, Purple Turquoise had been trying her best to dry the matted floor; she was smart enough to realise that nobody would like to sit on a carpet like that - but, unfortunately, she was not smart enough to successfully complete this task. She had grabbed four lanterns, and had patiently placed them on the floor, waiting for the mats to dry in the extremely overwhelming heat.

"So, I guess that game's over now." Sighed Purple Turquoise, after Prasiolite had stopped laughing, and the floor was decent enough to walk on, although still slightly damp. She had figured out something much more effective: turning all of the mats over, one by one.

"Yer right." Prasiolite nodded, sitting on the table. "What's the next thing on the list?" She jumped from the table to a couch in no time, and picked the book up off a small coffee table, and read the next step. Her face somewhat worried Turquoise; she knew that she was about to cause more mischief.

Kunzite later arrived in the room, perfectly dry, and saw both Purple Turquoise and Prasiolite lying on the matted floor, under a mountain of pillows, stolen from Almandine's room. "What is this?" Asked Kunzite, curiously stepping towards them.

"It's the next step to having a great sleepover: a pillow fight!" Beamed Purple Turquoise.

"We were just waiting for you to get here. We wouldn't want our best friend to miss out on all the fun, would we?" Prasiolite smiled, pillow in hand. "Ya ready, Kunny?" Of course, Kunzite refused, with a firm shake of her head. But it was already too late.

Without warning, Purple delivered the first attack, sending two, round, sun-burnt orange pillows flying towards Kunzite, who had fortunately come prepared with two of her pink swords. Unfortunately, Kunzite was _not_ prepared for the first wave of pillows, and Turquoise had successfully hit her target. "Yes!" She cheered, punching the air, triumphantly. "I love the round things!"

"What round things? Ya mean the pillows?" Asked Prasiolite, grabbing two pillows in each hand.

"No idea." Shrugged Purple, who had already thrown one more pillow.

Prasiolite and Kunzite just shrugged this off as one her peculiar, random moments that she had many of. This was, of course, the norm for them. She had said things like this in the past, and the stranger they were, the more likely it was that the rest of her time were just going to ignore it completely. This was probably a further result of her defectiveness. She was the only one in her team who was defective and nobody else did these kind of things, so it was safe to say it was just a further result of her abnormality.

Luckily, Kunzite was all set for round 2. "Think what you will! You're not getting me again!" She told them, immediately proven by another shower of pillows. She defended herself easily, using her swords as one, small shield. She didn't pick up any of the pillows thrown at her, and throw them back; she was fine with her swords, and didn't see the point, as it only gave them their weapons back.

Prasiolite and Purple Turquoise flooded Kunzite with all of the pillows, apart from the big four that they kept for shields.

"Yes!" Grinned Kunzite. "I am indomitable!"

"Not for long!" Yelled Prasiolite. The gem turned to Turquoise. "1... 2... 3... CHAAAAAAAARGE!" As Green Quartz let out her war cry, she and Purple stampeded towards their taken aback enemy.

Panicking, Kunzite lashed out at the rush of pillows, slashing them open, fluffy pillow feathers pouring out of them. But she didn't stop there, and, caught up in the merciless rage of Kunzite's swords was Purple Turquoise.


	7. Sundown

Laughter turned to shrieks and gasps, all weapons fell to the damp floor, along with a certain wounded purple gem and a few of her famous purple bows. She collapsed to her white knees, and she achieved the impossible by becoming even paler. The scar was completely invisible.

"Oh my stars, Turquoise! I am so, so sorry!" Cried Kunzite.

"Woah! Turkey, are you okay?!" Prasiolite called, taking her arms.

Purple Turquoise managed to look up at her friends - who were on the floor, right up in her face by now - and got out one last sentence before she was forced into her gem: "I forgive you."

Green Quartz quickly grabbed her lilac gemstone, holding it close to her chest. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Oh, Turquoise! Words cannot describe my sorrow. I cannot narrate how sorry I am!" Kunzite said, repeating the word 'sorry' over and over and over again.

"No..." Prasiolite sighed. "It's all your fault!" Screeched Prasiolite, visibly crying now. "You did this!"

"Green Quartz! How could you expect me to be the one who did this?! It was your idea to have a pillow fight! always putting bad ideas into poor Turquoise's head!" Kunzite replied, snatching the gem out of Prasiolite's hands.

"Give me that back!" Yelled the Quartz, leaping at Kunzite, angrily.

The two furious gems fought for their friend's gem, hitting, slapping, scratching, and kicking the other. They both had the right to be Turquoise's friend, and she knew this. She liked one as much as the other, but for completely different reasons. Purple was Prasiolite's only friend, as she was too shy to get close with Almandine, and Kunzite was just very protective, but most of that was just greed. Both gems wanted Purple Turquoise, but it seemed to them that only one could truly have her as their own. As if she wasn't a person. As if they were playing a game, and she was the prize.

Reaching for the gem, Prasiolite said: "First to retreat loses!"

What had started off as a lazy, calm, comfortable night had ended up as a small re-enactment of the Gem War. Kunzite played the part of the Homeworlders, Prasiolite was on the side of the Crystal Gems, and Purple Turquoise was the earth, the thing that the two were fighting over, powerless against them. The silent hatred that Kunzite and Prasiolite had shared at the beginning had snowballed into something far more worse. None of the two were very good at keeping promises, but they had definitely meant to keep it, as Kunzite felt no chill running down her spine - the sign of a lie, wether it was her's or not - when the deal was made.

Green Quartz and Kunzite battled for their friend, pushing and kicking and slapping and punching. The struggle went on, non-stop. Who knows how long it went on for, but it lasted at least half the night, for certain. And even still, they fought and fought and fought. No-one was winning; no-one was losing.

Neither of them thought about anything else apart from their need for the prize. This was the thing that kept them going. If it wasn't Purple Turquoise who played the role of the prize, Prasiolite would've already won. If you applied logic, she would be the winner either way, but Kunzite's determination made up for her lack of physical strength, enhancing her abilities - only by a little.

The two gems brawled until the sun came up. Nothing had changed for as long as the battle had begun, until the unexpected happened. And when it happened, things only got worse from there.

"For the billionth time, it can't've been me! Can you do anything but disagree with me?!" Screamed Prasiolite, now holding the reward in her raised arm.

"I could say the same for you!" Yelled Kunzite, jumping from one sofa to the other, to get to her enemy.

Although Green Quartz was strong, she did have a serious case of the butterfingers, and the gem slipped right through her fingers. It fell from her hand to the sofa. And slid off the sofa onto the carpet, where a collection of sharp, pointy marshmallow sticks lay, carelessly.

CRACK!


	8. Devastation

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Cried Kunzite, staring at the gem. "You dropped her! How could you?!"

"She's probably fine, Kunny; don't worry about it!" Prasiolite said, although uncertain wether she was telling the truth or not. The two gems leapt from the sofa onto the floor, to inspect their friend's gem. Neither knew for sure wether it had gotten damaged or not - although they had already heard the sound of it cracking - so there was still hope.

Kunzite was the first to snatch the gem away, and stared closely at the tiny crack, which gradually began to dominate the rest of the gem. "Nooooooooooo!" Screamed Kunzite, crying buckets over the loss of her friend.

"What 'ave ya done now?" Asked Prasiolite, trying her hardest to be herself, not some repetitively crying crybaby who cries all the time. She leapt off the sofa, and peered at the crevice.

Green Quartz picked up the gem, and placed it gently on the table, so that she wouldn't be there when the carpet got wet once again. She pulled up a chair, and traced the split with her lime fingers, longingly, her head rested on the wood.

"... I think we both know who's fault this is." Said Kunzite, after she had wiped away all her tears, and taken a chair next to the grieving Quartz warrior.

"Yours?" Questioned Prasiolite, with a touch of her old humour. Kunzite shook her head, hardly able to speak. "Ours."

"And if we started it ourselves, that means we're going to end it ourselves."

"How will we do that?" Asked Prasiolite, grumpily.

"How do you think we survived that war?" Kunzite smiled, moving a hair away from Green's face.

"I dunno. With Quartzes?" Prasiolite guessed.

"None of them could've survived that long." Whispered Kunzite. "Having a leader that possessed healing powers of course gave us the upper hand."

Prasiolite's eyes widened. "We're going to see Rose?!" She cried, jumping out of her seat, excitedly. She had only ever met one Crystal Gem, but Amethyst could be long dead for all she knew, so this excited her quite a lot, being able to meet gems other than these five and the Quartzes that she met during and before the war.

"Mmmmm...maybe not." Kunzite said, shyly. She would have also delighted in the thought of seeing Rose again, but there was one problem with that: seeing Rose would also result in seeing Pearl, a gem of whom she truly detested, and she definitely didn't want to see her again.

The Quartz frowned, raising an eyebrow curiously afterwards. "Then how are we going to fix her?!" She called, agog to know more.

"There is one more solution." Said Kunzite, collecting Purple Turquoise's gem, and hopping onto the warp pad. She gestured for Prasiolite to follow, before warping away with her inquisitive friend.


	9. Curiosity

"So... Rose is gone..." Blue Beryl sighed, sitting on top of a small, green hill, watching the Gems retreat into their barn. She had taken Almandine away to see how the Crystal Gems were getting along, as she had the power to turn gems invisible.

When they reached their Temple, they found nothing, but due to Maxixe's power to sense nearby gems, they searched and searched and searched, until they discovered them building a drill at a barn. Almandine and Blue Beryl came to know that there was a gem fusion buried at the centre of the planet, ready to emerge, causing the death of the earth.

"We needn't worry." Max had assured Almandine, who was fretting a great deal. "The Crystal Gems will take care of it; they have a Peridot in their possession." This information seemed enough to satisfy Almandine, as she shivered and stuttered no more.

"I had never expected her to do something as...mindless...as this." Blue spoke, choosing her words carefully. "I respected her ideas, and gave it my all to follow her orders...and then she goes and does this. This showed every one of us that our leader didn't care about us."

"Oh, I... I'm sure she did." Almandine said, smiling at the tired boy.

"You never met her, so how can you prove it?" Asked Max. "But then again, I cannot prove my point either; she is gone, along with the proof of her motives and actions."

The two pursued to watched as the Crystal Gems continued building their drill. They did nothing but watch. They did not interfere and did not get caught. This was a beautiful evening. They had chosen to be their security cameras at a magnificent spot, and a burnt orange, setting sun was in the background. The sky was pink, with a multitude of fluffy clouds, outnumbering even the many, many bright stars and their leader, the moon. The ocean reflected the light, an awesome sight to behold, making only small, soft, gentle movements. Everything was peaceful. Everything was perfect.


	10. Perfection

"Good thing I knew Rose." Panted Kunzite, as she ran with the bubbled Purple Turquoise to Rose's healing fountain. They sprinted carelessly through thorny brambles, tripping over multiple times, allowing the other to retrieve the bubble once again.

Green Quartz was the fastest, racing at top speed, although she had not a clue of what her destination was. She had been given no explanation but it was 'the best option there is, actually', so all she knew was that it would work. She lazily crashed through hundreds of bushes, not even considering the fact that there could've been an easier way.

When they finally reached the fountain, Turquoise was in Quartz's possession, who of course had no idea that this was the healing fountain. Because of this, she darted straight past it, just after Kunzite had caught up with her.

"Wait!" Yelled the pink gem, rushing towards her mortal enemy, who abruptly stopped in her tracks.

"What?" She asked, dashing back to her.

"The fountain." Kunzite ordered, pointing at the water.

Prasiolite realised what she was saying in less than a second, and hurried towards the powerful liquid. She knelt down on her cylindrical legs, and un-popped Purple's bubble, releasing her into one pale pink hand and one lime green hand. These hands carefully lowered the object into it's hospital, and soon, Purple Turquoise glowed brightly. Her gemstone was fixed quickly, back to it's original state. The two gems sighed with relief, and Kunzite picked up her purple friend.

Taking Prasiolite's hand, and getting up onto her feet, she said, "let's go home."

"So, you and Turkey...your first friend?" Prasiolite asked, staring longingly up at the dark night sky.

"First true friend." Corrected Kunzite, warming her hands on the campfire.

The two were sat on one of numerous tall, ill-lit canyon-like walls of the Kindergarten. The rain had stopped and they're immobile friend was returned to her colourful home to rest. Almandine and Blue Beryl had arrived shortly after, and were left to figure out what happened all by themselves.

"Wasn't Rose your friend?" Asked Prasiolite, leaning against Kunzite, while Kunzite leaned against her.

"Mmmm...yes...but she wasn't what I thought she was." The pink gem replied.

"... Where do you think she is now?" Said Prasiolite, thoughtfully. "Do you think she's happy?"

"Yes..." Kunzite sighed, without even having to think about her answer. "She's with her Pearl and not with me. She probably doesn't even miss me, but I do not care for her feelings anymore."

Green Quartz chuckled. "I betcha wouldn't say that to 'er face."

Kunzite smiled. "Yes. Quite right."

As the gems reflected on their unexpectedly eventful night, they realised that although a few fearful things had happened, they were all quite ordinary things for them - getting into fights and accidentally destroying their friends. But, besides all that, something different had happened at the very end: Kunzite and Prasiolite were talking. Usually, they would just be talking about each other's flaws and nothing else, but this talk was different. This talk was kind, warm and welcoming.

"Hey...Kunzite... I...really liked spending time with you tonight..." Prasiolite said, with a great amount of effort. "It was a really great sleepover."

"Yes. I agree." Kunzite sighed, looking happily at the Quartz behind her. "It really was a sleepover fit for a Diamond."


End file.
